Dragon Ball NG
by ODROverdrive
Summary: Son Goku Jr and Vegeta Brief live normal-ish teenage lives on Earth, until their help is requested by two Saiyan, to save their believed to be extinct people from the evil Lord Wons


**The following is a non-profit fan fiction interpretation. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Satan City. Birds chirped, squirrels ate nuts, and daylight fell upon a small house upon a multitude of land, that had been in the Son clan for many generations. This land held a young Son Goku Jr., descendent of the great warrior of Earth, Son Goku, who walked the Earth many moon ago. He arises from his slumber, quite sleepily, as does most earth teenagers. He goes to his bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and take a hot shower. He is in for a big day of training, and doesn't want to appear and already be pre-smelly. He dresses himself, and finally, and leaves his front door, ready for a brief training session with an old friend of his. "Today, you go down Vegeta!" He grins, and takes to the skies, preparing for a very difficult fight.

Off in the distance, in a remote field, just east of the city, it's quiet. The grass flows, and sways calmly and peacefully. No chaos, no hurt. Just peace and tranquility. Then, there is a small light flash in the sky. Nothing major. Just a flash. Could be a helicopter, going towards the city. But no. A small meteor, or at least to the naked eye what looks like a small meteor crashes in the fields center. It's two small pods, white color, with a few scratches and slight discoloration, because of the stones and dirt on Earth's surface. The pods have small doors, with a singular purple window, in the shape of a small dome. One of the door opens, and out comes a female leg. Slender, but muscular, like a young karate student. Out of the other, a thick muscular leg. Might belong to an older gentlemen. Someone who may or may not be in an army. Both bodies step out and reveal their true faces. They wore odd armor. They looked human, but had the tails of monkeys. One, the young lady, looked awfully young. Around the age of 16. The other, a man, looked to be in his late 20s, early 30s, and he was rather muscular. They wore an odd contraption, that covered their left ear, and that had a small, green class interface over the left eye. The male looked around, then at the young girl, then back around. "Aihime, are you sure we have the right planet?" The girl, now known as Aihime, looks toward the man. "Yes daddy. This is the right planet. Earth." He gave her a skeptical look. "How do you even know if this…Son Goku character is still alive? What if we came all this way for nothing?" She looks back at him, with big, blue, hopeful eyes. "I know he's alive. I just know it. I feel his presence on this rock. And if it's too much for you, the great Seng, to believe in his daughter, I'll search for him alone. But I know he's here…" Seng wrapped his arm around his daughter. "You really have faith in this Son Goku character, don't you?" "Yes I do father… Yes I do…" They look off in the horizon, with hope and a prayer that Son Goku is on the planet.

Many a mile away, there is a building belonging to a company. A company known as the "Capsule Corporation", a corporation that makes capsules that contain just about anything. Vehicles, houses, you name it. Our hero, Son Goku Jr. lands before the building, and looks around. He smiles at the trees, and the bushes, looking so beautiful upon the company lawn. He turned to the entrance, and stepped inside. A man at the front desk looked at him and smiled. "Welcome back to Capsule Corp, Mr. Goku" Son Jr. laughed. "Dude, I told you. It's either 'Son' or 'Goku'. Mister isn't needed." He continues to the stairwell, and walks his way the second floor, and threw double door. On the other side of those doors was what looked like a living room, and on the couch was Vegeta Brief, descendent of the great Prince Vegeta. Vegeta looked to Son Jr. with a smile, and he stood eagerly. "Ready to train, dude?" Son Jr. looked at him with a cocky grin. "Hells yeah!" He clenched his fists, his arms thickened, and he his black locks went up as a golden aura surrounded him. His hair color shifted from black, to a light blonde. His fur belt left his belt loops, revealing itself to be a tail, which also turned blonde. He had ascended into the Super Saiyan state. His tail hair was blonde, his muscles were larger, his eyes went a greenish-blue, and majority of his hair was completely spiked up. He looked at Vegeta with the same cocky grin. Vegeta ascended into the Super Saiyan state as well, and all his hair was spiked up. He gave Son Jr. the cocky smile that was given to him. "Be prepared for this one, because you my friend…are going DOWN." Son Jr. laughed at the remark. "Oh please. One again, I am gonna kick your uppity rich ass." they both go into attack stance, but then Son Jr. stood upright, realizing that they were in a company building, that if it were to be destroyed, would cost millions of dollars to repair. "Vegeta, I think we should migrate to another location." "As you wish." They used teleportation and disappeared from the presence of the company.

They appeared across from each other in a completely open field. No animals, nothing, just miles of grass, with a little mountain in the distance. It was peaceful, but it won't be for much longer. Son Jr. spoke "You know what, for our start off training, I think we should revert to our base forms." His arms grew slightly thinner, his golden spikes fell back down into jet black locks, and his tail made its way back into his belt loops. Vegeta went back to his base form, and groaned. "If you wish. You're still going down." They got into attack position, and finally lunged at each other, and for a while, were using solely melee attacks. They were moving so fast, an average bystander whole never have seen them fight. Son Jr. threw three jabs to Vegeta's face. The first two connected, and the last one was blocked by Vegeta's hand, and Vegeta counter attacked with a kick in the ribs. Son Jr. tried to go for the face kick, but it was dodged. Vegeta tried for a jab to the nose, but it was dodged. The battle went on, and it was getting heated.

Deeper into the fields were Seng and Aihime, when they felt an intense power level due northwest. "That's him daddy! That's Son Goku! At last, we found our savior!" she happily jumped. "Don't get so riled up Aihime. We don't even know if it's him. It could just be some random, high power level." Aihime looked back at him and laughed. "A 'random high power level" on this rock full of weakling humans. Don't make me laugh. It's him, and I know it's him. I can feel it. Let's go to him." She flew off towards the power level. "Wait Aihime! Damn…" He sighed and followed.

Son Jr. and Vegeta stood before each other, clothing tattered, with many small cuts and bruises coating their adolescent bodies. "You've gotten better Goku." says Vegeta. Son Jr. just looks at him and smirks. "I told you, I'd kick your uppity rich ass, didn't I?" At that comment, Vegeta became full of rage. "You'll never be able to with stand the power of my Galick Gun. Son Jr. smirked. "Bring it. I dare you." On the outside, he was calm and collective, and sure of himself, but on the inside, he was worried, and questioning his own strength. He thought to himself "Last time I took on a Galick Gun head on, I thought I'd be down for the count. I don't know what to do…" Vegeta brought his hands together to charge his attack. "Galick gun...HA!" He sent the purple beam at him, and Son Jr.'s face lit up. The answer to his dilemma. The…"KAMEH…!" He cupped his hands together. "…HAMEH…!" He brought his hands back. "HA!" He brought his hands forward, firing a blue wave of energy that connected with the Galick Gun rust before it connected with him. The rays have collided, and the Kamehameha was gaining ground, but it wasn't getting him a victory, and his arms were getting tired. "No… NO!" He ascended to the Super Saiyan state, and soon the blue wav was overcoming the Galick Gun. "You cheated!" The Galick Gun was destroyed, and Vegeta was hit by the Kamehameha wave. "YOU BASTARD!" Vegeta flew sky high, and Son Jr. looked at the sky. "I think I over did it." Son Jr. sat upon the grass, and looked off into the horizon. "Wonderful view today." He smiled, and Vegeta came plummeting to the ground next to him, face first. "You okay bro?" Son Jr. said, not looking to Vegeta. Vegeta sat up, dusted himself off, and looked towards his comrade. "I've been better." They stood, and Vegeta looked down in defeat. "Well, you beat me… Just as you said." "No…" Son Jr. said, as he hung his head in shame, "I cheated, and don't deserve the title of winner…" Vegeta laughed, "It's fine. I don't mind. I've cheated tons of time." Son Jr. looked at him with concern. "Wait, you mean to tell me you've been cheating… And you still lose!" They laughed together and hugged. Son Jr. smiled. Vegeta's stomach growled. "Dude, let's go get some pizza before we continue, because my stomach is growling up something fierce. Son Jr. nodded toward him and they started to walk off, before the heard a voice. "Hey you!" They look back, to see Seng and Aihime. Aihime stepped forth. "We've been searching long and hard for you, Son Goku."


End file.
